Reborn evermore
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Things have changed since the earth died out of existence, Sky's people done everything they could but accomplished nothing, she was left behind on a final mission. Without having a choice she put herself in deep slumber in hoping to reawaken to a reborn earth,but when waking up she wasn't expecting to be taken with bounty hunters and she'll be companied by big convict Riddick.
1. Sky

-present day-

The world used to be an extraordinary living thing, culture and nature made the earth so unique an beautiful till mankind destroyed what was left of that. Despite our efforts to help mankind see through their selfish greeds and desire ,to show them that they can make a change on learning higher knowledge about cherishing the earth. The last mission when we tried to help it was to late,everything started dying right before our eyes, I was accidentally left behind by my people, it took awhile for the atmosphere to be unable to breath in and it put me in deep slumber. Where did everything go wrong in the universe, people killing each other and destroying t:things that are important, maybe things will change in a couple thousand years, where beings are adapting to one another.

-2000 years later-

It felt like lightning coursed through her veins when something reawakened her, she kept coughing up water fluids to try breathing. Every part of her body felt frail and weak, a bright light flashed in her eyes, lifting her head she saw five silhouette figures surrounding her.

"Damn so this is what you dragged us here for Tombs, to find this girl?", one with the big muscles said.

She had trouble hearing what they were saying, something was placed over her to cover her naked form, then a woman knelt down to her."Hey don't be afraid, my names Nicky, we're here to bring you with us, understand?" Nicky stated. Her mind questioned what's going on but when she tried speaking it didn't come out right, everyone looked at her in a strange reaction.

"Great the girlcan't even speak proper english, let's hurry this shit up and go, this place is giving me the creeps." the guy said referring to the deserted underground science building. Everyone started going back from the entrance they came from, Tombs told Nicky to get the girl and help bring her to the ship. It was kind of hard to get a feel of her legs after so many years, "Would you like to tell me your name or do you not have one."Nicky said while helping her walk.

It took her a awhile to try forming an actual word, her true name is very long , so finding a short way to pronounce it she finally figured it out."S...SK...sky.." she managed to form out.


	2. Spark in her eyes

It was quiet throughout the room, just the way he preferred it to be without having to hear Toombs fucking blabber mouth ass. Riddick was sitting chained to a chair with a metal bite in his mouth, he didn't expect himself to be stuck in this situation again. From what Toombs was blabbering about they we're getting a special item to ship both and him to, he didn't know what it was but all he figured it was another male convict probably. Right on cue he heard the lower doors open and feet clanking up the metal stairs, the muscle head guy came up first then other two guys Riddick couldn't name then finally came Toombs, from the look on his face it meant that they got the person or object.

"Good news boy we found what we were looking for, now you got a new companion to keep you occupied." Tombs said while planting a seat across from him, Riddick just huffed and turned his head to the side. "Oh did I forget to mention that this particular person if worth more than your big head ass, last on of her kind too."

"Her, thought it would be another male or some shit.", He thought then heard another pair of steps coming up the steps. He turned his head to see that girl Nicky holding a small girl wrapped in a long blanket, she had long blonde sun hair, pale freckled skin and bright green eyes. Sky looked around the room to see the men sitting down looking at her then turned her attention to the man chained in the center. His eyes meet with hers and he couldn't help but a see a glimmer shine across 'em, "Sky sit right here an let me find you some pair of clothes to put on." Nicky offered.

"why I prefer her the way she is." one of the mercs said causing the rest to chuckle with mischevious grins, she didn't understand what he meant and just smiled. Riddick was a bit irritated that they found it amusing with her being unclothed, something told him that she didn't quiet understand what they were implying to.

Sky's eyes drifted back to Riddick and remained there, a soft smile spread across her lips, she could sense something powerful about this mysterious man and she found it pleasant.

"I wouldn't get close to Riddick if I were you girlie, he's not the type to be played around with, specially when it comes to Beauties like yourself.", Toombs complimented with a smirk. She look at Toombs when saying his name,"Ri..d..dick.." she stuttered out, the guys bursted out laughing how it sounded coming from her then she started giggling along with them.

Riddick didn't find it funny but said nothing, her laugh sounded so innocent and sweet , if she only knew how vulnerable she was surrounded by these fuckers. Nicky came walking back with a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt," Here you go, these might be a little big but they'll do for now.", Sky retrieved them from her and set 'em to side to pull off the blanket.

"No no no no, don't change right here in front of these guys, "Sigh" come with me to the front and I'll help you." Nicky said with a soft blush to her cheeks, Sky heard the guys chuckling and whistle. Before reaching the other end she turned her head back to look at Riddick, the curiosity of wanting to know of him was floating around her mind.

"Riddick.." She said softly with a soft blush.


	3. Brave actions

Nicky helped put over sky's head," Here we go, know that your finally clothed the guys won't be eyeing you like meat.", sky just looked at her with a curious face. The clothes she put on were quiet comfy and warm, "Alright, now lets see what we can do about this long hair of yours.". Nicky grabbed a comb from her back pocket and started brushing out her hair, it was so soft and silky like. Sky felt the light tugging f her hair being put in a long braid.

"Aye Nicky Toombs wants you to...whoa...I must say nice work with her...", Jose said with a sly grin. Nicky rolled her eyes when hearing Sky giggling, "Shut up Jose..now what does Toombs want?", He'll be here in a few, You little girl go to the back of the ship."he said pointing to Sky. She looked at him then to Nicky," It's alright, go on."She said with a smile, while looking back Sky walked down till reaching the small hallway to the back. Riddick was lost in thoughts when a pleasant scent hit his nostrils, glancing up to see Sky sitting across the room with a good pair of clothes covering her up.

She stared at him with curiosity, they way he appeared was so strong, dangerous, and alpha like, chained up as if some kind of animal. He sensed that she was staring t him ," Guess you haven't heard some stuff about me have ya?" he asked in a deep voice, for some reason it gave her goose bumps hearing him talk." Ri...Rid...dick..." she stammered out his name. Riddick raised his brow at her," Seems like your still having trouble with speaking right." he guessed.

The ship started taking off making the back shake a little, Sky looked around "We're just breaking atmosphere."," At..mosphere." she repeated, slowly she stood up and walked over to him. Riddick watched as she got closer and closer till stopping right about a few inches away from him, her eyes wandered up and down his huge frame. Before he could say something her hands touched both sides of his face, they felt so small and delicate, her skin was so soothing.

Sky looked at the goggles covering his eyes, she reached to lift them off when hearing a low growl come from him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you.", without a hint of fear she lifted them off his face. Sky's face blushed when seeing his silver eyes staring back at her, they looked so interesting and amazing," magandang" she whispered softly with a smile.

Riddick's lips twitched into a smirk in amusement, "Normally people don't say that when they see me." he said, her eyes got distracted by his till trailing down to his lips, something strange inside her stomach started fluttering, he saw that sparkle in her eyes again before she leaned into his lips. His eyes widened in surprise by this brave action from her, he gripped the chains binded to his hands and let a animalistic growl escape from his throat. Sky pulled away to look into his eyes with a blush creeping down her neck, "Sky I here something for you to...What's going on here?" Nicky asked when she saw her standing in front of Riddick.

Sky removed her hands from his face and stepped away a few steps, Nicky walked over to put her back on the other side of the room," Stay away from him Sky, he's a insane convict." she whispered while giving her a bowl of broiled food. She took the bowl and watched as she headed back toward the front, Riddick saw her giving him a scowl and chuckled deep in amusement. Eating her food Sky looked up to see him staring with hungry eyes, looking down at the bowl and back she held it out to him," I can't take the food since I'm a little tied up at the moment." he said.

"Why in hell does she take interest in me, not even knowing what type of man that I am..."he thought to himself, she scooted over to him on her knees and placing the bowl on his knee. Sky placed the spoon in the bowl and scooped up the broiled food, she picked it up and risen it over to his lips. He looked at it then at her,"I don't need to be spoon fed like a infant girl.."he said with a groan, she gave him pout and pressed the spoon to his lips trying to make him open, not wanting to hear it he opened and took a big bite of the plastic spoon spitting it out . Sky looked at the broken end and gave him a look,"B..Bad!"she stuttered out, he couldn't help but hide a grin,"Girl if only you knew.."


	4. Fiesty one

A few hours passed when mercs came and gone from leaving the back, Sky was sitting against the wall slowly drifting off into sleep when spooked by Toombs appearing above her. She looked up at him," Hey sorry I spooked ya girlie, you don't mind if I sit here for a while?" he asked with a smile. Riddick was watching in quiet as Toombs took a seat next to Sky almost invading her space, Sky pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on the knees.

"So you're what like 80000 years old or something like that?", Toombs asked in curiosity "Tenho 18 mil anos de idade", she said speaking portuges, this caused Toombs and Riddick to raise their brows at her in surprise.

"Sorry I couldn't understand what you said...Wait you're..18,000 years old?" he asked able to understand the number part, Sky smiled and shook her head yes. For some reason there was a strange vibe coming off this man called Toombs but she couldn't put her finger on what it was, Riddick saw her eyes glance over to him when Toombs put his arm around her shoulder. He didn't like him getting all comfy next to Sky,"Tell me girlie, why did we find you all tubed up back at the deserted lab?", that questioned hit her head like a ton of bricks, different things started coming to her memory of how she got herself in there.

Riddick saw her facial expression give off a strain and irritated reaction to Toombs question, Sky was trying to remember how it all happened when the feel of a hand wrapped around her chin, Toombs was pulling her in a kiss when she push on his chest and backed him away from her, "你觉得你在做什么？" she asked in Chinese, "Awe come on girlie don't act you're shy, I saw the way you were looking at me." Toombs said with a cocky tone and smile. Riddick questioned his false assumption and started to get angry seeing him try to get on with her, Sky was trying to scoot away when she was dragged by her ankle and was pressed to the ground, Toombs was hovering over her with his waist pinning her legs so she wouldn't kick him.

She tried to hit him to get off when her wrists were held above her head, every attempt to get him off wasn't getting no where, Toomb's free hand was caressing her side up to face," Damn... I don't know if I should take you now or have my crew take turns having ya."he said with a devilish tone. Riddick's animal growled at that crude comment and his body tensed really hard to try and break the chain, Toombs looked over at the noise he was making and seeing the opportunity Sky head budded him really hard. Toombs feel on his back seeing stars and a throbbing pain to his brain, he started standing up with a few troubles to see where she go, finally getting his vision straight he saw her hidden beside Riddick's leg while getting a predator stare from him.

"He he...nice move girl, but next time you won't get off so easily', Toombs said in a serious tone ,then getting a dark growl from Riddick in return. They both watched as he left an disappeared from their view to the hall, Sky sighed in great relief that he was gone, resting her head against something hard but comfy, till realizing that Riddick was the thing she was resting against.

He looked down at her with an amused smile," Nice head but you did here." , he complemented, she gave a small smile while blushing a little. Time went by when hearing the mercs starting to get ready for a good rest, Nicky came to the back and gave Sky a blanket an pillow to sleep on top of the steel bench across the room. Sky gave a smile an nod showing her thanks to her, before she left Nicky set the lights on 25% so it wasn't too bright in here. Riddick watched as she was having trouble getting a comfortable position to sleep in, but the bench was too hard and cold for her, sitting up Sky gave a sad sigh.

"You can sleep over here if you want, it's more comfy." he said with a smirk referring to his lap, in surprise she grabbed just the blanket and walked over to him, her long legs were revealed to his eyes and just her small form in the long sleeve shirt, he didn't even notice that she took off the sweats . She started sitting on his while her back was pressed on his chest, taking a second to get the blanket over herself, Riddick was able to lean back into the chair so she can lay back onto him to get comfortable. Sky nuzzled up against Riddick making his groin stiffen up a bit from the friction against hers, she placed her head under his chin and looked up at him,"Lorem ipsum" she said in Latin, taking that as a thank you he grunted in response. Sky looked at him for a little longer till resting her head back on him, Riddick felt her sigh in delight,"Ces yeux beautiful" she said in French softly, he caught that and couldn't help but smile. It took him awhile to restrain his body from feeling aroused by hers resting on him, he breathed in her aroma and groaned pleasantly from how sweet it smelled, "Something tells me I'm going to enjoy getting to know more about this strange beauty right here..hehe"he said to himself quietly before slowly letting his mind go to sleep.

Ok I guess you're wondering "What the hell is with the different language?", well I wanted to give you readers intel that Sky is an enhanced human species and could speak all of human languages. Now you're probably thinking "well why doesn't she just speak English?", so I will answer that question for you, during the time of the planets slowly decaying process she had to process all this knowledge of the differents languages but forgot to learn English, it'll make sense in the story.

oh and I'll translate what she said to Toombs, "I'm 18,000 years old", "what do you think you're doing?".

And for Riddick, "Thank you", and "Such beautiful eyes.". I'll keep updating and thank you for reading


	5. Author's note

I'm sorry fellow readers for not updating any new chapters, things have been busy with AP classes, swimming,signing up for scholarships and all these college visits.

whew, it really takes a lot of energy outta me.

But don't worry I will be getting back to the story ASAP, though trying to think of what'll happen next has got me on stuck mode. If you wonderful fans have any ideas to throw into the next update feel free to speak out, any idea is better than nothing.

Loves, AJ :]


End file.
